After the Baseball Game
by MsSleepy876
Summary: This is my take on what could have happened when the Nomads met up with Bella and the Cullens after the Baseball Game. Canon Pairings. A mix of the movie and the book but more book. Rated M due to attack scene, trying to be cautious due to violence.
1. Chapter 1

_This starts after James has reacted to Bella's scent after the baseball game._

I stood frozen as Carlisle spoke in low tones that seemed to blend together in my mind. My thoughts were racing as an idea came to mind. I needed to share it with Edward but didn't know how as he couldn't hear what I was thinking. I felt myself concentrate on him and suddenly felt a connection to him. My idea flew quickly from my mind to his, I hoped. Alice had seen what I was thinking and had a vision. She winked at me as if to reassure me that things would be okay. Esme, like any mother, seemed to want to shelter me behind her. I felt protected if only Edward would react to my idea. I reached out past Esme's arm to touch Edward. He never turned around but pulled me closer behind him after I brushed his arm and hand with my fingertips.

Suddenly, I heard Edward speak lowly but at a level I could hear. "Stay put, Isabella." I had my answer, he always called me Bella. I touched his shoulder again and felt my mouth begin to open to speak.

"Edward, if we tell them, it could end this conflict safely."

"Bella, I will keep you safe."

"If they knew, it would be much clearer. It might calm things down. Prevent anyone from getting hurt because of me."

Edward turned to look at me, showing in his eyes he understood, as he pulled me behind the rest of his family. He snipped out his words angrily though, "We will not do this here."

"I know you didn't want to reveal things this way but it needs to be done, love." I said defiantly looking into his eyes.

"Bella," he said seeming to soften to me. "Ok, I give. Esme, I need to apologize that we didn't include everyone in this before but Bella and I are married."

"So you see, Laurent, it is by choice that my husband keeps me as a human being. Not due to lack to argument." I said pulling closer to Edward.

Carlisle spoke next continuing to remain calm, "So as you see James, there is a prior claim to Bella."

"There are no rings on your hands." James snapped out in frustration.

"My rings are at the house in Edward's room. I didn't want to risk something happening to the beautiful rings Edward got me or revealing anything we weren't ready for yet. Our marriage was not known to everyone yet so to wear rings would have raised a lot of questions." I said curling closer to Edward who had an arm around me but was still alert to James' action. I could feel the tenseness in his body and the readiness to strike if need be.

Carlisle spoke to Esme. "Guess we need a new pendant." He said as he pulled her close smiling slightly.

Carlisle and Esme's surprise was enough to convince Laurent and Victoria of Edward's claim to me. They calmed James down and apologized to Carlisle.

Edward, Alice, Emmett and I all turned to go to the Jeep. My fear was still strong enough that I could taste it in my mouth. I kept as close to Edward as possible hoping that my closeness to him would show the devotion I had said we shared. My breaths were starting to come faster but I didn't notice as Edward lifted me on to his back and began to run to the Jeep.

When we reached the Jeep, I finally felt my body begin to shake. Edward set me down next to the car and he began to speak to Alice. "Did they buy it?"

"I believe so but we will have to be very careful. Her absence will have to be explained when she goes home tonight."

Emmett was watching and making sure we weren't followed. "They have left with Carlisle and the others to go back to the house." He said quietly.

Hearing they had truly left was the final straw to my mind and body as I felt myself collapse, sliding down the side of the Jeep to the ground below. I felt Edward at my side as I reached the ground. "Bella, are you alright?"

I had to wet my lips and take a deep breath before I could calm my nerves enough to answer him. "I think so. My courage just ran out I think." I said as I turned my head to meet his topaz eyes.

He reached his hand out and helped me to my feet. He helped me into the back of the Jeep as Alice and Emmett took the front. I curled as close to him as I could. My mind thought if I was next to Edward the fears now running through my head, showing in my shaking hands, would go away.

Alice spoke gently understanding my fear, "Bella, we need to go back to the house. Do you think you are ready to get that courage of yours up again?"

I looked up into Edward's eyes. He nodded to me as if he knew I wondered if he'd stay at my side. "I think I'll be okay now."

As the house came into view, I grabbed out for Edward's hand and held it in mine. He squeezed it and that alone helped me calm down and prepare for going into the house with the Vampires who could have killed me earlier. As we got ready to leave the Jeep, Edward scooped me into his arms and carried me to the door. Esme held it opened as he carried me into the house. I buried my face into his shirt realizing the audience we had once we got in. I felt my cheeks get warm and the slight laugh come from Edward's chest.

He set me down on to my feet and took me quietly upstairs where Alice was waiting for us in his room. She held out two rings, one gold band with diamonds in it and an engagement ring that took my breath away. "Here, I hope these fit. I knew that once we came back we'd have to find something for you to use. These belonged to Edward's birth mother. James is going to expect you to have rings on your hand when you go back down. Edward, do you have something that you can wear?" she said as I slipped the rings on to my left hand. I was surprised at how well the rings seemed to suit my hand.

"Yes, Alice. Stay here with Bella a minute for me." He said as he gently let me go.

"Alice, did I do the right thing back there?" I whispered to her feeling the nervousness return with Edward away from me.

"Yes, Bella. Your idea saved James from deciding to hunt you. You could have very well have saved your life." She said as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I felt him return to my side. "Well, Alice. Would this work for now?" he said to her showing a ring on his left hand.

"Yes. Very believable. We just have to keep this up for a bit longer and then they should be gone and you'll be safe Bella." She said looking from the ring to me. "Let me go down first. You newlyweds should have a moment alone." She joked as she slipped away.

"Bella, I should have never brought you to the game tonight." Edward started again.

"Edward, there is nothing that can be done to change that now. I am just so glad I was able to figure out how to send you the message of what I was thinking." I said as I went into his arms needing the comfort of his presence.

"How did you do that? Normally I can't tell a thing you are thinking." He asked smelling my hair.

"I don't know. I just tried really hard to feel your mind and to pass along my idea."

He nodded as he got a thought from downstairs. "Carlisle says we need to come down so we don't appear rude."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as I stepped back just a little from him. "Ok, I'm ready if you are." He took my hand and I followed him as we started down the stairs again.

At the bottom of the stairs, Esme, in her motherly way, took me into her arms and pulled my left hand out to be seen. Edward watched carefully, it was if I could feel his eyes following me trying to protect me from across the room. Jasper provided a calming influence but could tell I was still nervous and smiled gently trying to aid my confidence. Carlisle must have sensed my nervousness and spoke first, "Bella, there is nothing to be nervous about. I know as long as you and Edward are happy then we are all happy for you." He held his arms out and I went to him, again seeking out ways to be away from James who still studied me carefully. Carlisle provided a protecting presence as did Emmett, Carlisle's was more a fatherly presence rather than the big burly brother presence that Emmett had.

I could see the jealousy in Edward's eyes towards James to have someone else study me as closely as he often did. Our eyes met and he smiled slightly at me. His smile drew me from Carlisle's side to him. I just felt right being close to him, it felt safe. He quickly reached out to me with his hand and guided me next to him. James walked near us and breathed deeply inhaling the scent from my hair. I shivered as he walked past, Edward was the only one who had done that before and having someone else do it was disconcerting. Edward pulled me to stand in front of him instead of at his side; just being close to him gave me courage.

Suddenly James walked out of the door with Victoria followed by Laurent. As I looked around all of the Cullens were confused but Edward was concentrating trying to hear their thoughts and what they were saying. If they were speaking I knew it was in hushed tones lower than I could ever hear. I felt shivers go down my spine as Alice gasped quietly near me as I stood clinging to Edward. I looked up to Edward's face as it hardened. "It's not over, is it?" I quietly asked as the fear rose again in my throat.

As I glanced to Carlisle, he looked to Esme who shook her head no answering my question. I felt my breathing become irregular and it was harder to breathe. Edward pulled him as close to him as I could be without being up in his arms. Those signs alone told me that the danger was not yet over. I felt the tears begin to run down my face quietly. A drop must have hit Edward's chest because he turned to face me and brushed the tears from my face with his hands. He nudged my chin up so that I looked into his eyes, "I will not let anything happen to you, Bella. I swear it. Do you trust me?" All I could do to answer him was nod my head as I tried to pull my emotions back together. He gently pulled me against him and resting my head on his chest holding me close.


	2. Chapter 2

It was all such a blur, their low voices, the coolness of Edward's skin against mine. I realized I had dozed off and was sleeping in Edward's arms. As my eyes adjusted, I saw that I was resting on the couch with my head in Edward's lap. He was unknowingly running his hands down my hair which was so relaxing. I stirred and started to sit up and saw Esme smile as Edward pulled me into his lap and placed a protective arm around me. He looked at me as I asked, "What's everyone talking about? Do we have more information? Or are you working out a plan of some kind?"

From across the room, Alice laughed slightly. "I knew she was right for you, Edward. She knows how your mind works."

Carlisle glanced at everyone and seemed to get their attention so that he could speak. "Bella, Laurent came back to the house after you fell asleep. James will not walk away. He is planning to hunt you with Victoria. We have several ideas but both Edward and Alice were determined to let you be involved in this decision."

I sat and looked at Edward as I began to speak, "Okay. What plans did you all have in mind?" Carlisle quickly ran down the plans that they could take care of quickly. Edward just sat next to me and let me think about everything. He could sense the confusion and concern that ran through me. "What about Charlie? How do I keep him safe? Oh, God, he's probably worried sick by now."

Carlisle laughed slightly, "Charlie's fine, Bella. When you fell asleep earlier, Esme and I called him. We apologized that it was late but we explained that you had fallen asleep after our baseball game ran long. To give us extra time to hide you, I told him that you twisted your ankle out on the field and that I wanted to keep an eye on it to make sure it wasn't sprained badly. I told him that we'd call him tomorrow with an update."

"Will James go after him, Alice? Or will he stick to just me?" I asked concerned for Charlie's safety.

"James will be more interested in you than Charlie, Bella." Alice said.

"That makes me feel a little better, but I have to admit I'm going to worry about all of you. I know I'm the one in danger, I get that. I just feel guilty that something could happen to any of you because of me." I said as I looked at the carpet near my feet.

Edward sighed and turned me to face him, "Bella, you are worth it, especially to me. We will be fine. I'm going to worry about you more. James is determined and a dangerous animal, Bella."

I curled close to his chest, understanding the feelings that were behind his words. "I trust you completely, Edward, I just worry about you or your family getting hurt. I know it may be silly. I care for your family as they are important to you, Edward." I heard Esme gasp slightly realizing how strongly I felt for Edward.

Edward spoke as he held me close after we stood from the couch, "What's the plan, Carlisle?"

Several hours later, things were set. Esme and Rosalie would stay nearby to watch the town and Charlie. Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward would hunt James and Victoria. For my safety, Alice and Jasper would evacuate me south somewhere to be safe. I prayed that their plans would work. Just before we left, I was to change clothes with Esme and give my coat to Rosalie. It was supposed to leave my scent behind to fool James.

Alice looked at me at one point as time seemed to blur together during the preparations. "It's time, Bella." She whispered to me. I nodded and went to change clothes with Esme.

When I returned, Edward pulled me close and held me nearly crushing the air out of my lungs. He turned my face to his, his eyes still surprised me. I felt his lips come to mine and knew with one kiss, I'd never want to be without Edward. "Promise me you will stay safe and listen to Alice, Bella."

"I promise." I whispered through the dizziness his kiss brought to my mind.

"I will come to get you as soon as we have things finished. I love you, Bella." He said pulling me to him again almost desperately.

I sighed hearing him say the words I have never dreamed he'd say to me. "I'll be waiting for you, Edward. Stay safe. I love you, too." He was about to lean in for another kiss, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Carlisle, unhappily, had to interrupt us. "Edward, we need to get going. The sooner we do, the sooner Bella is back with you. Bella, we'll take care of Charlie, you stay safe." He said as he slightly smiled at us.

Alice helped me into the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes as Jasper slipped behind the wheel. Edward was at the door for a moment until he slipped into Rosalie's BMW with Carlisle as he took off. I watched Esme and Rosalie drive off and then knew it was our turn. Alice held my hand as she saw the tears start to fall again. My mind prayed as I sat there, '_Edward, come back to me, please. Come back to me. I need you._'

I cried myself to sleep as Jasper continued to drive. When I woke later, we were somewhere in California and were still headed south. We stopped for a quick stop for gas and a short snack for me. I didn't feel like eating but Alice insisted saying Edward wouldn't want me anemic because I hadn't eaten. I grabbed some fruit and ate a piece before Alice would let Jasper leave again. My heart ached as I missed Edward and wondered if they were safe. The evilness of James still gave me chills just thinking about it. I was rubbing my hands together and suddenly realized that the rings showing a faked marriage to Edward were there. I wondered if he still had the ring on his hand he had slipped on. The warmth of the sun coming through even then dark tint of the windows made me feel drowsy and I slipped into my dreams again.

I looked and saw a clock next to me. Just a generic little alarm clock they put in hotels for the customers to use. The curtains were drawn so I was unsure where we were. I didn't remember getting here but my emotions have been crazy. I wondered about Edward, was he safe, had Alice or Jasper heard anything? "Well, Bella, if you want to know getting up would be a good first step." I said quietly to myself. Before I got the blankets off, Alice came in to check on me.

"Hi, Bella. How did you sleep?" she asked concerned.

"Okay, I guess. Have you heard anything, Alice?"

"No. But that can be a good thing too. If they are close to either James or Victoria, they wouldn't want to call to be safe. I'm sure Edward's fine, Bella. He has a good reason to come back." She said smiling at me. I blushed slightly as she pulled me into the other room.

Jasper sat watching the news or something on TV. Alice had piles of clothes set and ready. I glanced down and saw a drawing that caused me to feel frozen to the core. The details of the picture had me scared. Jasper must have felt the wide swing to my emotions because he stood up and looked at me and the picture. "Bella, what's wrong?" he said quietly as Alice walked over to us.


	3. Chapter 3

"That picture. It's of my mother's living room in Phoenix. It's a perfect picture of it even down to the dent on the lamp from when she moved it wrong once. How did this get here? Did you see this place in a vision, Alice?" I asked them my voice wavering.

Jasper took the cell phone from Alice and called someone. I didn't know who since I couldn't hear him talk. Alice sat me down and was speaking to me. "Its okay, Bella. Your mom is staying in Florida with Phil. She has no plans to leave for Phoenix anytime soon. I saw this place in connection to James. He's slipped away from the guys so he's looking for you unsuccessfully. You have no previous connection to Sacramento which is why Jasper and I chose it." I nodded feeling better knowing Renee was safe but shivered thinking how James was determined to find me.

Alice had to touch my arm to get my attention, Jasper was calling me. "Bella? He wants to talk to you."

I jumped up taking the phone from Jasper. I felt my heart jump slightly in my chest. "Edward?" I whispered, almost afraid I was wrong, into the phone.

His voice filter though the phone sounding like heaven to me, "Yes, Bella, it's me. Are you okay? Jasper told me about Alice's vision of your mom's house."

"Better now that I'm speaking to you. Are you okay? You haven't gotten hurt have you?"

"Bella, calm down. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and I are all fine. Charlie thinks you sprained your ankle and are resting quietly at the house with us. He has no worries."

"Okay. I miss you, Edward."

"I miss you as well, Bella. I've gotten so used to having you around that it feels as if part of me is missing."

I smiled slightly before answering him. "I feel the same way. I don't want to keep you so you can come get me soon. I love you, Edward."

His voice smiled as he spoke, "I'll come for you soon, Bella. I promise. I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye, Edward." I said hanging up the phone. I had forgotten my audience and blushed when I turned and saw Alice and Jasper looking on. Alice smiled a big grin and pulled me into a hug. Over her shoulder, I saw Jasper smile as well.

Several hours later, Alice and I were down in the hotel gift shop for a short shopping trip to satisfy Alice and to get my stir crazy mind out of the hotel room. We giggled and laughed at some of the little things that they had. Suddenly, Alice's face seemed to go blank and she spaced out. I called gently to her without being too loud. Thankfully, she was standing in front of a display of snow globes and pictures so I could play off that she was studying them with her back to the camera and the clerk. She came out of it as quickly as the vision came on. She grabbed my arm gently and said, "We need to call Carlisle now."

Jasper sensed the tension when we returned. They spoke in low tones that I could not hear. She then grabbed the phone and called Carlisle. Jasper felt my confusion and concern and sat next to me. "Bella, I don't want to scare you but Alice saw Victoria head for Sacramento. We're not sure if she is trying to track you or if they are just trying to meet up and plan what to do. Alice is asking Carlisle for advice as to what to do." I nodded next to him trusting in Carlisle and Alice's visions.

I waited until she finished on the phone to see what was going to happen next. She closed the phone and sat down near Jasper and I. "Bella, that was Carlisle I just talked to. He and the other guys are coming here to regroup. Esme and Rosalie are staying in Forks. You and Edward will probably leave straight from here to go somewhere else while we face James and Victoria. This next bit of time until they get here, we need to be very careful, Bella. I can't tell if Victoria is here yet or not. I've seen James here. I am scared they might find us before the guys get here. I won't let anything happen to you, ok, Bella."

"I understand, Alice. I don't want to put you or Jasper in danger after everything you've done for me. I'll listen to whatever you two say. Just be safe if Edward and I go elsewhere. I still owe you a shopping trip, Alice." I said regretting it after I said it. Jasper just laughed as Alice smiled big with her eyes getting larger.

After eating lunch I was resting in the bedroom when I heard the cell phone ring. I was up in a moment and went to the door and watched as Alice talked. Jasper looked on as we waited. Alice smiled at me and Jasper before she spoke, "They will be here in less than an hour. We're going to meet them at the airport and then plan from there." Alice turned to me and said, "Here go clean up and wear this. I know you'll look good and Edward likes it when you wear blue." She handed me a set of clothes and smiled as I turned to get ready.

About 45 minutes later, we were sitting in the airport waiting for their plane to land. Alice and Jasper sat me in between them. I could tell they were watching and trying to sense if James or Victoria was near. I was nervous both because they could be near and that Edward would be back soon. I looked at the board and saw that their plane had arrived. Alice gently squeezed my hand as a smile spread across my face. '_He's here. I'll be with him soon. Thank you for bringing him back to me._' "Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bella." She answered.

"Could we go hit the bathroom real quick? I want to run a brush through my hair." I said blushing knowing how weird that sounded for me.

She just laughed slightly. Jasper nodded as we walked over to the closest bathroom. I laughed at myself as I felt my hands shaking looking into the mirror of the bathroom. "God, Bella, there's no reason to be nervous. Edward loves you as you are."

Alice giggled as she heard me talk to myself. "You'd do well to listen to yourself, Bella. Edward has never been this way about anyone since I've known him. I've never been so happy for him." She said as she pulled me into a hug and we laughed walking out of the bathroom together. We sat down next to Jasper again when suddenly I saw him. His hair was all over the place just as I remembered. He looked different though like something was missing for him. His eyes were topaz, the color that still held my heart. Alice's thoughts called out to him and he looked up. He then looked at me and he smiled. Carlisle took the bag from his shoulder as he started walking faster towards me. I stood with Alice and Jasper at my side. Alice gave me a gently shove sending me towards Edward. She nodded towards him as I looked at her feeling confused and she finally said, "Go, you'll be fine. Go to him, silly."

Not waiting to hear her say it again, I took off running to Edward. I was surprised that I didn't trip over my feet but that was all forgotten when I felt Edward's arms around me and pick me up so that he could hold me closer. His arms felt so safe and I was protected from whatever the world could toss at us. His eyes were perfect as I looked only at them. Emmett came up to us unnoticed by me at least. He joked, "Ed, I think you need to let Bella go. I mean here is not a good place to have her as a snack."

Edward set me gently down before he glared an evil look to Emmett. Carlisle laughed quietly as he reached us not too far ahead of Alice and Jasper. Alice and Carlisle spoke quietly but it was hard to pay attention to as I felt so happy next to Edward. I wished Edward could feel how safe and happy I felt now that he was here with me. Jasper may have understood my feelings though and seemed to redirect them to Edward who seemed to pull me closer to his side.

We reached the Mercedes and I suddenly wondered how we'd all fit into the car. Edward kept me with him and suddenly pulled me into the car onto his lap. Smiling, I curled up with him and laid my head on his shoulder. His scent filled my nose making me feel drowsy. He gently drew circles on my hand with his thumb. His voice quietly spoke to me, "Go ahead and rest, Bella. I'll be with you I promise. I won't leave you." I felt my smile return as my eyes drooped close.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, as I woke up that I felt those arms wrapped around me still. His scent again filled my nose as I breathed in deeply. I looked as my eyes adjusted and saw we were back in the little hotel room that Jasper, Alice and I had shared before they got here. I didn't bother to check the clock so I didn't know how long I had slept. It didn't matter to me, all that counted was that he was here with me now. For a moment or two I let myself forget just why we were all here in Sacramento and not in Forks. James and Victoria were going to meet up here. '_Had a decision been made while I slept?_' I looked up at Edward whose face was deep in concentration as if trying to hear what was going on in the minds of the others in the next room. I whispered to him breaking the silence, "It might be easier just to go and ask them what's going on, you know."

He was surprised to hear my voice but smiled down at me. "How did you sleep?"

"It was better. I don't feel like I've slept right since all of this began but it was better. I guess I need you around to sleep well." I joked with him. I pulled my left hand out and joined it with his. A smile crept across my face, just like me the ring was still there on his left hand. My heart soared feeling a stronger connection with him.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" he asked quietly.

"I wondered if you still had this on. I didn't realize these were still on until we got here." I said to him motioning to our intertwined left hands. We sat in silence for a few moments before Carlisle knocked at the door.

"Its okay, Carlisle. Bella's awake, come on in." I heard Edward call out, his voice ringing through his chest which was next to my ear. I sat up more next to Edward who placed my head on his shoulder now.

Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all came in. I laughed slightly. "Well, guess we're all here. Did you all figure anything out while I slept?"

Alice spoke first, "You look better, did you sleep well, Bella?"

"I did. I was just joking with Edward, that I thought I might need him to sleep well from now on." I said laughing slightly.

Jasper smiled and said, "You are definitely calmer that's for sure."

"Yeah, sorry my emotions have been all over the place lately. It's just been so much so fast."

Carlisle spoke, "It's understandable, Bella. This is a lot to take in all at once. Now you did ask if we had decided anything yet. The answer is no. Esme and Rosalie said things are calm in Forks. It looks like Victoria and James are focused here. Unfortunately, the future is not clear as Alice hasn't had any visions since the one she had in the gift shop with you. I was hoping that Alice might have another vision that could point us in a certain direction to aid our decision. I don't want to call the girls out of Forks if Victoria heads back there. But their help here would be nice if it comes to that."

I nodded and leaned against Edward who held me close. I felt guilty that all this trouble started and was centered on me. If I hadn't been at the game, not with Edward, they could still be home and maybe James and Victoria would have just passed through. I sighed as I breathed deeply. Edward had his arm around me and gently rubbed my arm trying to reassure me. "Well, do we wait or what should we do? Carlisle, Jasper, what do you suggest?" I asked.

It took several moments and many heated points that caused some arguments before we agreed to wait until Alice had another vision. I started to feel stiff and moved around next to Edward. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked concerned.

"I'm just a little stiff. Other than at the airport or going down to the gift shop, I've been here in the hotel room. Edward, let me up for a minute please."

"You need a human minute?"

"Yeah." I said looking into his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be here waiting for you." He said as he gave me room to stand and walk into the restroom. Alice knocked at the door while I was brushing my teeth.

"Here, Bella. So you can truly have some human time. Trust me, it's blue. You'll look good." She said smiling at me.

I stepped out of the bathroom later after taking a shower and cleaning up. I felt good but realized I was hungry but I could wait for a while. I looked and did not see Edward in the bedroom so I looked in the living room. Alice saw me and said, "Told you, it would look good on you."

I blushed slightly, "Thank you, Alice. You have been great with all of this. Where's Edward?"

"They went down to check in to their room. It was ready for them. Carlisle wanted them to get out and stretch a little." She answered sitting down next to Jasper.

"Oh, okay." I answered wishing I could go for the walk with them.

Jasper spoke, "You'll get the chance to stretch your legs later, Bella. I have a feeling that Carlisle just wanted to go over some things with them."

It was later that I realized I was hungry and asked Alice to call down for something to eat. I was sitting in the bedroom eating when I heard Jasper call out to me. "Bella, come in here."

Without any tripping or falling, I was able to go into the other room quickly. Alice was in the middle of a vision and started to draw again. I watched as the picture was formed. Jasper as I looked out of the corner of my eye was on the phone with someone. Alice continued to draw but nothing was familiar. I wished that something would catch my eye and give me a place with this drawing.

The door opened making me jump when Edward walked in. Seeing him calmed me slightly but I was still worried. _Where was this place she was drawing? What would happen there? Is James or Victoria the one there?_ All this went running through my mind all at once. Edward pulled me into his arms and waiting until Alice's vision finished.

None of us spoke until she was done. I walked over and looked at the picture, more and more it felt familiar to me. I just couldn't place where I saw that place before. I thought over the trip to Sacramento. And suddenly it came to mind, it was the lobby of this hotel. I must have gasped slightly because I felt Edward at my side. He turned me to face him, "Bella, what is it? Do you know this place in the picture?"

"I can't believe we didn't see it before. It's this hotel's lobby." I said still in shock.

I felt Edward pull me close to him. They were all talking so fast I couldn't hear them. Alice was packing bags both mine and hers and Jaspers. Carlisle was directing Emmett and Edward about how to deal with something. I just felt my heart beating in my chest. '_They're here. Oh, god. They want to kill me. Please keep them safe. I can deal with me being hurt but please not them. Edward has put his whole life in Forks at stake please don't let this end badly because of me'_ these thoughts that were racing through my mind as all the activity went on around me. My chest was aching as my heart was jumping inside me. Suddenly, I was having trouble breathing. I grabbed out to Edward as my vision seem to be covered in black dots. Carlisle was with Edward as they sat me down.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked. I nodded to him but couldn't answer. I still felt like I couldn't breathe. "Bella, I'm going to listen to your chest okay?" Again, I nodded. Carlisle looked up again and spoke to me again. "Bella, do you have asthma?" He could tell by my confused look that I didn't. "Bella, I think you are possibly dealing with an asthma attack that's why it's hard for you to breathe. I have an inhaler to help your lungs relax but we will need to go to the hospital for them to check you over more."

I reached out to Edward's mind hoping that I could communicate that way. He felt us connect. I let my thoughts flow to him.

"She's worried about going through the lobby since Alice saw James and Victoria heading for there." Edward said for me.

"It will be ok, Bella. There are the five of us compared to the two of them. But you need to be checked over in a hospital. To suddenly have what appears to be an asthma attack with no history is not something to ignore okay?" Carlisle said to me.

"She's worried about us. She's ready to deal with whatever happens to her. She is just attached to all of us." Edward said smiling at me. Alice came over and hugged me.

"I'll stick to Bella so that the rest of you can be in defensive positions." She said holding me close.

"She's happy with that, she trusts all of us." Edward said. I felt my mind close off as my breathing became easier. He smiled at me to try to make me feel safer. I was told to stay and kept on the couch resting by Edward and Alice. Jasper and Emmett got the bags to the Mercedes quickly and returned to the room for the rest of us. Carlisle stayed close to me trying to keep an eye on my breathing in case I had problems again. Edward and Alice were at my sides, Jasper and Carlisle were leading, while Emmett was behind us.

As we entered the lobby as a group, I saw people stare at all of us together but what worried me is when both Alice and Edward tensed next to me. Edward looked at Alice who immediately pulled me next to her. The guys had all tensed up as if they sensed something. Alice whispered, "We can smell them. They are nearby somewhere. But you have to stay calm Bella. We can handle this." My fear was rising again but I knew that I couldn't get upset again or I could again have breathing problems which would take both Edward and Carlisle's focus from the possible fight with James and Victoria.

We walked as a group to the front desk while Carlisle checked out of both rooms. He calmly explained that we had an emergency to leave for and we had to go. He easily paid the bills and then we turned to leave. Carlisle led us out to the car, but Jasper moved to the back with Emmett. I felt numb as we reached the car. Alice and Edward got me quickly into the car and onto Edward's lap while the others waited. Once I was in the car, they jumped in like a blur to my eyes.

As Carlisle drove off, I heard Edward humming in my ear trying to get me to rest. I felt myself begin to drift to sleep as Carlisle got information about the nearby hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke a little while later as we pulled up outside of a hospital. I was walking next to Edward as Carlisle walked in front of us. Carlisle began speaking to the nurse at the desk explaining the situation and that he was a doctor on vacation with his three sons, his daughter, and I was his youngest son's girlfriend. If by fate at that point, my breathing became hard again. The panic in my eyes caught Edward's eyes. He called out sounding panicked, "Carlisle, Bella's having trouble breathing again." Carlisle whipped around and looked at me. My vision again began to have black dots. This time I felt so weak, I felt my body slump into Edward's arms.

Carlisle spoke to me, "Bella, just nod your head for me. Is this the same as last time?" I shook my head no. I wanted to speak to him but just couldn't. I reached out to Edward hoping he could meet me part way. He did and I brought him into my mind.

"She's saying that before her heart was beating hard because she was nervous and scared. She doesn't feel that way now. It's just hard for her to breathe." Edward said for me.

A nurse came up to Carlisle seeing me slump into Edward's arms. Carlisle turned to her and began to tell her my information. It was such a blur in my ears. Edward refused to leave my side until Carlisle stopped him "Edward, we need the room right now to find out why Bella can't breathe, okay? As soon as it clears out and we have more information, I will let you and Alice in okay?"

Edward nodded and turned to go back to the waiting room as I saw Carlisle walk closer to me. "Bella, we're going to give you some medicine to rest so we can get a tube down your throat so that you can breathe better okay?" I nodded trusting in him. And I began to feel myself drift off to sleep as he stayed near me watching me beginning to sleep.

I awoke in private room later. I reached up to my face. There was no tube in my mouth. I felt a tube going to my nose but that was all. I was confused. I tried to adjust to the low light around me to see if anyone was there. For once I was alone which made me worry. My thoughts and fears quickly raced to the worst side of things, '_Did something happen? Did James and Victoria show up? Why did they leave me? What happened when I slept?'_

I had no clue of time or even what day it was at this point. I grabbed the call button nearby which had the TV remote to it to try to find out something about what was going on. The sound was very low but suddenly I heard a familiar tune. It was Clair de Lune. Both Edward and I loved the song. I could remember the conversation we had about it that day in his car. I turned off the TV to realize that it was not coming from there. I tried to get up to figure out where the tune was coming from. I didn't know how to get up. I called for a nurse figured I could use the excuse of needing to use the bathroom to find out how to get up.

I heard the door open and paled with fear. James had walked in, "Oh, what's wrong little human? Surprised to see me." He said to me sneering through his teeth. My heart began to pound in my chest. I was trapped. I couldn't run and there was no one to call to.

'_Edward, I love you. I'm so sorry. Please don't feel guilty.'_ My heart called out. My chest began to tighten up. It was hard to breathe again. Tears came to my eyes. I would die not being able to breathe. I'd never see Edward again. The door suddenly was thrown open. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all stood in the room. Alice fast as a flash was at my side. My breathing calmed with Alice next to me but my fear would not slow my heart.

I blinked and Alice was gone. James pulled me sharply to him and held me by my neck in his hand. His nail scored a cut on my arm. I felt the blood begin to come out. My eyes looked to Jasper and Emmett. My stomach began to turn with the smell. I felt so weak. Jasper and Emmett had to step back from Carlisle's side. I knew that James was using the weakness against them.

I felt a need to fight so I kicked his knee and he threw me against the window. I felt the glass cut my scalp and deep into my leg. James still held me hard. I was such a fool. It was as if I let down my guard and he found us because of it. My eyes glanced to Edward. He was furious at James; the pain I saw in his eyes though was for me. I felt the tears run down my face. I didn't want him to remember me like this. I didn't want him to feel guilty. I wanted him to try to live his life if the worst should happen. I would love him forever.

I felt myself beginning to lose consciousness due to the blood draining from my wounds. James leered at me as my vision blurred again. He pushed my face to look at his. I heard a growl come from the direction Edward stood. James moved from the window far enough that he set me in a chair and watched me. I felt my eyes close for what felt like a moment. Next thing I knew, Jasper and Emmett were yelling taking James out of the room. Carlisle was at my side with Edward. Alice went to find nurses and doctors to help Carlisle and get away from the blood. I felt weak but sick as well.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Edward asked me.

I stirred trying to turn towards his voice. I tried to open my eyes but it was too hard. I tried to talk but only heard a moan full of pain come out of my mouth. I moved my hand and felt a cold one grip mine. His scent was near me and it helped me calm down but the pain was so sharp in my mind. Carlisle was doing something but I didn't know what. I could barely hear him; Edward though was so very clear to me. I tried to reach out to him but couldn't move. I felt a tear go down my face. His hand brushed the tear away. I leaned into his touch sighing gently.

"Bella, you need to rest." Carlisle said.

"Its okay, Bella. Sleep if you need to. You are safe now, I promise." Edward said.

As I began to slip off to sleep, I whispered to Edward, "I heard Clair de Lune, Edward. I thought it was you."


	6. Chapter 6

I felt a cold hand touch my face. It was Carlisle's voice I heard through the blackness around me, "She's just resting Edward. Her body has been through a lot and she's working her way back to us. Her vitals are stronger everyday, she's got good color in her face, and her stitches will be out by the end of the week. It will be okay, Edward. She would not want you to feel guilty about this."

I tried to stretch my legs and arms in order to force myself awake to see them but it was too far away. The movement caused them both to move, I could hear them. His scent was so close, I breathed deeply and sighed recognizing it. Carlisle spoke again, "See, she can tell you're here. She's coming back slowly; remember that she does not recover as fast as we do."

"What does Charlie think is going on?" he asked Carlisle.

"Esme has called him several times. Kept him up to date with her so-called ankle injury, I had her let him know that when she fell she got a bad scratch on her arm and leg so he will not be surprised when we take her back."

I heard the door open and a light laugh come through the door. It was Alice. I smiled inside feeling her friendship nearby. "Hello, Bella. I know you feel better in there. I have better pajamas for you once you wake up. I know we'll see your eyes open soon."

"What have you seen Alice?" Carlisle asked. I felt myself draw back into the darkness that surrounded me to rest.

I woke up again but was closer to the light of what I knew was the outside world this time. The light was so bright but not in a painful way. It was warm and felt safe. I wanted to feel all of that so I ran to it. I felt my eyes begin to open, it was so bright. I couldn't tell if it was natural or lamp light. I groaned from the ache that my body immediately told me about. I tried to let my eyes focus away from me. The light was just near me, there was someone sitting in the chair not far from the bed.

I licked my lips slightly, "Edward?" I whispered.

The person moved and came to my side so I could see. It was Carlisle. He noticed the disappointment in my eyes. "Its okay, Bella. I understand. I had to send them all hunting though. He has been here so long. He refuses to leave at night most of the time. You look better than four days ago. But then we have a lot figured out to help you."

I looked and whispered since my throat was sore, "My breathing, why?"

"Well, from what we can tell, Bella, you do have Asthma. It is very minor case unless your fear or emotions create pressure in your chest, you are fine. I will keep the medicine around and give you some just in case of any problems." Carlisle said.

I nodded slightly. "When can I leave here?"

"In a day or two. You haven't eaten in a while and the doctors here want to make sure that your stitches have held and continue to heal."

I was getting ready to speak again when the door opened to the room. Not being ready for it, I jumped slightly. I looked and I finally saw him. His eyes were topaz to show he had been hunting. Alice, Emmett and Jasper followed behind him. He seemed to flash to my side. His hand was in mine and then he sat next to me in the bed. His arms around me made things finally feel right. "How do you feel, Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

"Better now. I missed you."

Alice piped up from the door, "It's good to see you awake, Bella. I've felt outnumbered by all these guys. I need another woman to off set them."

I laughed slightly but the pain caused me to grimace. "Take it easy, Bella. Don't try to do to much too fast." Carlisle warned.

Edward pulled me close. Having his presence and that of his family made me feel so safe. I felt the medicine pull me back into sleeping again. I didn't want to go until Edward whispered into my ear, "Rest, Bella. I'll be with you as long as you want me to be." That made me smile and drift off to sleep.

I woke up some time later as Edward was over in a chair near the bed as I slept. I looked for him and he smiled at me. "A nurse made me sit here. I know you hate it as much as I do." He said quietly. There was a bag sitting on a table next to the bed. I looked at it curiously until he spoke again. "Alice went shopping. Said she hated how you looked in this generic hospital gown when she could get you something better."

I laughed slightly, "No surprise, Alice will shop for any chance or reason. But a chance to clean up would be nice. I just feel weird."

Carlisle walked in at that time. He smiled and spoke to both of us, "Edward. Bella, it's good to see you awake again."

I smiled as Edward spoke, "Carlisle, do you think the nurses or Alice could help Bella clean up? Alice has this bag of things for Bella here already."

"I'd want to check with the Doctors here to make sure that it would be okay first. Are you uncomfortable with someone helping you, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'd prefer Alice but I'd just feel better if I had the chance to clean up. To take a human minute, as Edward and I call it." I said looking from Carlisle to Edward.

"Okay, I'll ask about it. But while you wait how about something to eat?"

"That would be nice. My throat is a little dry. I think it may have to deal with my breathing before."

"That is logical, Bella." Carlisle said. He stepped out into the hall way and a simple meal was brought in for me. "Just some bland things for now to test your system right now. You can have more spice and things later, ok, Bella?"

I nodded as Edward came over to help me sit up. My body felt so heavy as I tried to move. I realized it was because of how weak I was. My back tinged with pain as I tried to sit up alone. It was so sharp that I gasped and cried out slightly. Edward and Carlisle both began looking me over the moment I called out. Edward looked at my face and saw the pain. "Its my back. It hurt when I moved." I said trying to breathe through the pain.

Edward moved pillows to support my back and it was easier to sit up. The pain lessened and I was able to eat. It wasn't much but as hungry as I was it all tasted good to me. After I ate, I sat back to rest. The pain in my back was getting stronger even with the pillows to lean back on. I guess I paled due to pain because Carlisle came back and was concerned. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked me.

I closed my eyes a moment before breathing deeply and answering him, "It's my back, since I sat up to eat it really hurts. I don't understand it, Carlisle."

He came to my side opposite of Edward, and spoke again, "Do you mind if I look at your back, Bella?"

"Sure."

"Edward, help her sit up. Do it slowly give her muscles a chance to adjust to moving for the first time in a while. Bella, it may be uncomfortable to sit up. If it's really bad you have to let us know. Don't be brave because we can't figure out what is wrong if you don't tell us exactly how you feel." Carlisle said.

Edward helped me and I slowly sat forward so Carlisle could look. I felt his cold hands at the back of my hospital gown. The cold sent a slight chill down my spine. The shiver stopped him. "Your hands felt cold. It was a bit of a surprise, I'm okay." I said out loud looking at Edward. I tried to ignore what was going on behind me. I focused on Edward's face. His hair was still all over the place including a strand that was over his forehead. I reached out and brushed in back with the rest. The touch made him jump slightly. We both laughed and Carlisle came from behind me. "What did you find, Carlisle?" I asked him.

"You have a pretty deep bruise on your back, Bella. It is what you are feeling as you move. Your body had been resting for several days since James was here so your muscles are being shocked as you move. They are causing you pain now but it will be better with time."

"Okay, I can deal with that. Do you think I can still clean up?" I asked him as Alice came dancing into the room. Her dancing style and smile made me feel lucky to have her as a friend.

"The doctors outside cleared me to help Bella have a girl moment." She said laughing slightly.

"So I guess that means we need to leave for a bit, huh?" Carlisle said.

Edward was saddened by this, I could tell looking into his eyes. "Hey, it's just like me taking Human Minutes at home, OK? You know Alice won't let anything happen to me. I'll miss you too." I said to him

"Hmm, maybe you are the mind reader, Bella. You understood me better than I did. I know you'll be back. I'll miss you." He said as he pulled me into a gentle hug and kiss.

"Okay, you two. The sooner you go Edward, the sooner I can let you back in. Okay?" Alice said gently pushing both him and Carlisle out the door. She turned back to me and said, "You ready for this, Bella?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. No makeovers though please, Alice. After I'm all healed, you can work your magic on me, I promise. Just help me feel normal and not stuck in this place, please." I said moving my legs to try to get ready to stand. I looked down to my hands on the bed and noticed the rings back on my hand. I thought they had been taken off when they had to operate on me.

Alice noticed my shock and said, "Edward, put those back on for you the minute he was able to get to your side after the surgeries. He said he didn't want anyone else to take them off of you until you were ready to give them back to him. Something about how they made you feel connected to him."

I smiled slightly as I remembered our conversation when he came to be here with us in Sacramento. "I'm surprised he remembered." I whispered as I slipped them off my finger and placed them next to the bed. Alice was at my side and helped me as I slowly began to walk for the first time since the attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Within a half hour, Alice had helped me wash my hair with the Strawberry shampoo Edward liked, I had taken a bath to clean my body but being careful of the places where the stitches were, and I had changed into the new pajamas. As I walked out, I was floored with what Alice had done to the room. She had changed the sheets on the bed and she had also brought in more pillows to help my back. I smiled as I stepped out the room. Alice knew I needed to be warmer so she had slippers and a robe to match the new pajamas. She turned as I walked out.

"Knew it. Edward is right, Blue is a fabulous color for you, Bella. Do you like the pajamas?" she asked.

"Alice, they are fabulous. I feel so guilty. You must have spent a small fortune on all of this." I said to her.

"Nah. It's not like there isn't plenty of money. We all have money just hoarded away." She said. "Okay, doctors said back into bed once finished with bath. Plus, that means Edward who is pacing the hall out there will be able to come back in."

I laughed and began to walk back to the bed. It was a slower process but it felt nice to be up out of the bed. Once at the bed, I took off the robe and sat up on the bed. I hated taking the slippers off until Alice handed me a pair of fuzzy socks. I slipped those on and laid back into the pillows, under the covers which were now warm and cozy. They did not seem generic as they had before. I felt safe and warm.

Alice called out quietly, "Okay, Edward, come on in."

In an instant, he was in the door of my room. He smiled seeing me in the bed resting. Carlisle smiled as he came in. "You did a very nice job, Alice. Bella seems well taken care of and seems to feel better."

"I do feel better. But this just seems like so much for you all to do. I'm not sure I know how to be spoiled like this." I said blushing slightly.

Edward had walked to my side and was sitting on the bed with me. He laughed slightly as I blushed. I turned to look at him confused, "I've missed your blushing. It's so small but I was worried I might not see it again."

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I never would have wanted for you to worry like that." I said quickly.

"Bella, it is not your fault. James is in the past. He's out of our lives and will never come back." He said as he held me close and smelled my hair. "Alice, you did a great job. The shampoo is even right."

I yawned quietly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so sleepy all of the sudden." I said out loud.

"Bella, don't apologize. You need your rest. We'll see you later. Edward, if you need anything call, ok?" Carlisle said as he gathered Alice and her things together to leave.

Edward sat next to me and I curled up to his chest. He was humming quietly in my ear as I fell to sleep. As I dozed off I whispered to Edward, "I love you."

As Carlisle promised at the end of the week, my stitches came out. Edward was constantly with me, he still tried to apologize but I always stopped him. He was so much a part of me now as was Alice and Carlisle. Carlisle was like a 2nd dad for me and Alice the older sister who could teach me about different fashions and things. Edward came into my room on Saturday and said, "We have good news. Are you ready to go back to Forks?"

"Am I ready? Of course I want to go home. I miss Charlie and the friends at school. Oh, what excuse am I going to give when I go back?"

"Having a doctor as a part of the family can be helpful at times." Edward said smiling. He walked over and helped me up out of the chair I had been sitting in. He held me as he settled down in the chair and then pulled me with him. Being with Edward was perfect. I had already decided that I wanted to spend forever with him. We just enjoyed the peace and quiet right now.

Suddenly, Alice came bouncing through the door. Her smile made me worry slightly. "Well, Miss Bella, it is time to spring you from this place and get us all home. Which means time to clean up to leave and I have the perfect thing for you to wear."

I groaned slightly, playing with Alice. I pouted slightly as I began to talk, "But Alice, I just got comfortable. And I'm still healing. You're not going to try to make me over right? You won't let her, will you Edward?"

Edward laughed, "I know better than to try to stop Alice."

"Come on, Bella. Time to get ready. You're make over will be later not today, I promise." Alice said.

She pulled me up but not before I held on to Edward kissing him deeply not wanting to be separated from him. He groaned as we separated thanks to Alice pulling at me. "I'll see you very shortly, I promise Bella." He said as he stood up to leave.

Alice laughed slightly, "Good try, Bella. Smart to try to use Edward to stop me but he knows better."

It took about on hour of Alice's pulling and shoving but we got me cleaned up and changed to go home. I did some thinking. Edward, Carlisle and Emmett had flown into Sacramento, did they have return flight tickets or would they ride back with us? Finally I was able to review Alice's work. She did a good job hiding the tiredness that I felt and my hair was straight and shiny. My energy was sapped though and I smiled slightly. We walked back out of the bathroom and I sat down in the chair in my room. Alice quietly packed all of my new and old things and she gathered up the things she had gotten for the hospital room. I felt my eyes started to droop as I waited. It seemed like only a moment before Edward came in. I didn't hear him come in; I just felt my eyes open when his fingers brushed my face.

My eyes flew open. "Edward." I said shocked once I realized it was him.

"Yes, Bella. It's me, you are ok. You were sleeping. But we are ready to take you out of here. Carlisle has finished all the paperwork to get you released."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Alice said you've been for about 15 minutes."

"Guess I'm not at 100% yet."

Edward was about to answer me when Carlisle came in and answered my statement. "As I fully expected, Bella. I know you have been bored here but it is what your body needed. In fact, your doctors here have recommended that you rest even longer."

"But what about school or Charlie? I'd have to explain why I was staying home to him." I said looking from Edward to Carlisle concerned.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, Bella. If you get really tired, I'll bring you to my house so you can rest and Charlie won't have to know, OK?' Edward said trying to calm me. I looked to Carlisle who nodded at me and smiled. I felt better and took Edward's hand in mine.

The guys had taken my things from the room to the Mercedes. I waited until we were ready to go. Carlisle, Edward and I waited until a nurse brought a wheelchair for me. I was floored when I saw the chair. "Carlisle, you've got to be kidding me! I have been sitting or resting for a week now. I want to walk out of here not be pushed." I said feeling my face flush with anger and frustration.

Carlisle looked to Edward before he spoke. "Bella, it is hospital policy. I can't change the rules for you. Plus, you were exhausted today after just taking a shower. You need to take it easy and not push things too hard. It will only cause your recovery to take longer. Please cooperate, Bella."

I looked to Edward who was as determined as Carlisle. I sighed, "Alright, only because I have to. I want it known that I hate this."

Alice laughed slightly, "I think we got it, Bella. Wheelchair evil makes Bella angry." Saying it like that made me start to laugh and Edward and Carlisle followed laughing.

Edward walked next to me holding my hand while Carlisle pushed me out of the hospital to the waiting Mercedes.


	8. Chapter 8

When we returned to Forks, Charlie was none the wiser. James was dead but Victoria was somewhere out there. Edward though would not let me focus on her. We went to the Cullen house once we came back first. Esme was a wonderful sight to see after so long. Having a mother figure was something I missed; Renee was a good person but not a mother like Esme. Rosalie was still distant to me but that was normal. I was just happy to be back home, hoping that things would go back to normal now.

Carlisle and Esme finally took me back to Charlie's. Carlisle talked to Charlie about my Asthma that we discovered by chance. Esme charmed Charlie as she explained what happened. I doubted that Charlie could even tell he was being lied to. But I didn't care as long as I was safe and Edward was still a part of my life I was happier than I'd ever been. Charlie thanked Carlisle and Esme for taking care of me so well and promised to keep in touch with Carlisle or Esme if he should need something.

Charlie noticed the sweater Alice had picked up for me and the bag of things that I came home with. "That's a nice color on you, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm going to go sleep. I feel warn out and I need to rest for tomorrow to head back to school."

"Ok, Bells. I'll leave Carlisle's note here for you to take to school for an excuse tomorrow. Nite, Bella. It's nice to have you home."

"Nite, Dad. It's nice to be home." I said yawning slightly as I climbed the stairs to go to my room.

When I came back to school, Angela and Jessica had questions and filled me in on all the gossip. I told them about the baseball game with Edward's family and that clumsy me I had fallen severely spraining my ankle and that Carlisle would not let me come back until today.

They seem to deal with that well. Mike and Eric kept getting too close to me for comfort. It was not their fault, I was still wary of guys who were not one of the Cullens. James had made me jumpy and defensive. Alice was a great friend and melded so well in with Jessica and Angela. I was grateful of the presence of someone who I trusted completely. She was able to divert Mike and Eric when they got too close by mentioning Edward and the girls would laugh seeing the look that came over my face.

By lunchtime, I was back into a routine but missed Edward. He and I had a lot of different classes during the day. Alice noticed my gloomy mood and whispered in my ear, "It's almost lunchtime. He will be waiting for you." We giggled as a silly grin came over my face.

As promised, Edward was waiting outside of our class. He quickly took my books from me and slipped his arm around my shoulders. We began to walk to the cafeteria. "I've noticed that Angela keeps laughing with you about something."

I blushed, "I guess that would be the story about last week. I kinda embellished the time I got to spend with you."

He laughed, "So that is why. But Alice had a nice laugh with you too. What was that one about?"

Blushing again, "I was missing you. She understood and reminded that you'd be here to meet me after class. It made me smile."

He laughed again as he pulled me closer and placed a light kiss on my temple. We walked in to the cafeteria side by side and let time slip away as we sat and talked together.

Angela and Alice had joined us when a hand hit my shoulder causing me to jump. Edward had been talking to Jasper and did not see it coming. My mind raced to Victoria, 'She's here to kill me.' I thought. My throat closed off as I looked to see Mike with his hand on my shoulder. I had shrieked when he placed his hand on my shoulder and Edward had whipped around to face me. Mike had quietly come up behind me. It was such a shock that I felt my heart in my chest. Edward could tell I was surprised and scared all at once. Alice was there understanding my fear and surprise. Jasper sent my emotions to Edward who immediately pulled me close and began to hum in my ear. It helped but my chest was tight.

"Its okay, Bella. Just try to calm down." Alice said trying to sooth me.

"Alice, is she okay?" Angela asked. I could see in her glasses that I had paled in color to almost match Edward's skin tone.

"Mike just really spooked her on accident. If she gets too upset her Asthma can act up." Alice said holding my hand. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. Being close to him helped me calm down but my chest was sore. I felt so tired all of the sudden. I looked to Jasper who nodded. He sent Edward a sensation of the tired feeling that struck me. Alice had seen I would be tired and smiled at me.

"It will be okay, Bella. I'll run you to the nurse and have her call Carlisle and he'll say you need to head home and rest." Edward whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head and felt my eyes ready to close for sleep. "Edward?" I said weakly.

"Yes, Bella." He answered back loud enough for the others to hear us.

"My chest hurts. I'm so tired all of the sudden."

"We need to go to the nurse then and call my father. He'll let us know what to do. Can you walk there, okay?"

"I think so. Alice, Angela, could you get my stuff together please?"

The girls looked to both of us and answered, "Sure, Bella." Edward helped me up and began to walk me calmly to the nurse's office.

Within what felt like moments, Edward was walking me to his car to take me to his house. Esme had already called and said she had a bed ready for me to take a nap in. I sat quietly in the seat next to Edward and felt my eyes close.

When I opened them again, I was in the guest room of Edward's family home. He was curled next to me holding me close and I felt better. I stirred to face him and he smiled. "Feeling better, Bella." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Yes, I don't feel as tired now. What time is it? How long have I been asleep?"

"It's 4:30. I called Charlie already, told him we were studying for a test in biology and you fell asleep. He just asked that you call him when you woke up."

I blushed, "I can't believe I slept that long."

Carlisle knocked before he came in. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Better. I think Mike just spooked me and being as jumpy as I was made it worse. Thank you for letting me come here to rest."

"I told you that you would be welcome and that I would match what the doctors in Sacramento said that you should rest more." He said looking from me to Edward. "Charlie called me to talk about the Asthma. He was concerned about what could happen but I told him that you would be fine. But you do need to head home, Bella. He's feeling very worried and seeing you doing normal things will help him."

"Ok, Thank you, Carlisle." I said as he turned to leave. "He's right, Edward. I do need to go home. There are things there I need to do. Can you take me home?"

"Sure, Bella. Let's get your things from Alice and Angela got your homework so you didn't miss anything." He said placing his arm around my shoulders and held me close.

I felt better once I returned home and I had dinner ready for Charlie and was reading for my English homework when he came in the door. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Bells. How was school?"

"Okay, it was nice to see the girls again. But by the end of the day I was so tired. I'm sorry I fell asleep at Edward's."

"It's ok, Bella. He called to let me know what was going on so I was fine. I did speak to Dr. Cullen today about your Asthma though."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"That it only flares up when you get really upset and you will be fine. But I'm your dad of course I am going to worry. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Dad. Let's go eat before it gets cold. I got some fish with Harry's spices on it ready." I said standing.

"Sounds good. Did I tell you I missed having you here last week?" he said as we entered the kitchen together.


End file.
